Wireless networks are gaining in popularity for point-of-sale (POS) applications, such as in stores and restaurants, for example. Such networks typically include a server or other computer which communicates wirelessly via a wireless router with a plurality of handheld wireless devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) carried by waiters, store personnel, etc. The portable wireless devices may be used for taking orders, checking inventory, and various other tasks which makes employees more efficient because they do not have to continuously return to a fixed computer or terminal location.
Various prior art wireless POS systems are known. One example is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0095380, which is directed to a payment system for the restaurant industry that facilitates efficient payment using a bankcard for a meal in a restaurant. This is done without providing personal sensitive data from bankcards to employees/waiters of the restaurant. The payment system includes a central system, a portable wireless device, a card processor and a merchant system and a bill with a service code that identifies the merchant, the table and the server.
One unfortunate result of the migration to wireless POS networks is that skimming and counterfeit fraud has significantly increased within the POS environment. Prior to the introduction of real-time terminal authorization, criminals were able to create false cards simply by obtaining card information from disregarded sales receipts. In today's electronic world, the authorization terminal reads additional information included on the card's magnetic stripe. Simple hand held devices are now available to criminals that can be used to “skim” the magnetic stripe and obtain all the information needed for the creation of a fraudulent card.
In recent years, the industry has witnessed significant growth in this abusive practice with the development of small, portable devices, which can store hundreds of account numbers at a time. Once in possession of a customer's credit card, the criminal can run the card through this easily concealed device and in seconds access and store the magnetic stripe information. Skimming usually occurs in businesses where the normal transaction requires the cardholder to give up possession of the card, such as in restaurants.
One prior art system which provides some measure of protection against fraudulently copied credit card information is set forth in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0049256. This published application discloses a secure magnetic stripe card stripe reader (MSR) module and software system capable of encrypting the magnetic stripe data to CPI, SDP and LISP standards for use in POS and other applications requiring data security using non-secure networks and computing devices. The MSR module may also provide detection of fraudulently copied magnetic stripe cards.
Despite the benefits of such systems, further security features may be desirable in certain wireless POS network systems.